The War of the Elves
by BurningCrashingRaining
Summary: After being exiled, young elf maidens Nayeli and Ayumi have been training for the equivalent of eight human years. The fate of all the races - human,dwarf, hobbit, wizard,and elf - rests on their shoulders. In the end, everything leads up to their choice.
1. Chapter 1

The world outside had changed them; six human years away had changed them even more. The shy and naïve girls of Salbissa were no more. In their place, were the Silver Arrow and the Black Shaft. There were not many who knew not of them, but when face-to-face, they too knew not to cross them. Yes, the Silver Arrow and the Black Shaft were not names to be taken lightly.

The figure a slight pace ahead fell to her knees, and braced her hands against the earth. "Here", she murmured quietly.

The second figure moved towards her quickly. Her fear and excitement were tangible in the still, morning air. "Are you certain?" Nayeli's voice rang in the quiet mist.

"I am certain." Ayumi said. "It is done."


	2. A Beginning

**Author's Note: Okay, so this **_**isn't**_** the update-which is coming right after this, I promise! - but I just got Eona, sequel to Eon today about 2 ½ hours ago. I just finished it, and I feel the fan girl need to squeal about the cuteness of Eona and Kygo. Absolutely **_**love**_** Alison Goodman for pairing them together. Seriously, those of you who have not read that series, READ IT!**

**Endless Secrets: Don't let your little brother read this one. It is most definitely **_**not**_** appropriate for him. AHHHHHH! EONA&KYGO FTW!**

**Also, **_TO EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY: _**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. I had honestly meant to update before this, but it's my first year of high school, and I'm taking two honors classes, plus I had volleyball everyday for **_**hours**_** in the fall, and now I'm taking something else every Tuesday and Thursday from 3-5 after school. DON'T HATE ME! I don't particularly enjoy what I am about to do, but I give every single one of my readers of this story my permission to cyber beat me up. Ex: **_cyber punch, cyber kick, cyber slap… _**I'm sure you all get the picture. Also, for those of you reading **_Glow,_ **I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a bit longer. My dad just started his class, and my second chapter is on his computer. **_Glow_** readers, I give my full permission for you to cyber beat me up as well. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, no matter how much I wish it to be so. However, I **_**do**_** own Ayumi and Nayeli. And the plot. Although, technically, my friend who played on the volleyball team with me and was at my b-day party invented Ayumi, but she gave me full rights to use her for my story. And I'm rambling, so I'll just be stopping the disclaimer now…**

**A/N (**_Last one, I promise!_**) This is just a little flashback. It's the end of the past for Ayumi and Nayeli. Doesn't that even make sense? Whatever! You'll understand when you read it!**

* * *

The Silver Arrow dropped the last of her childhood belongings in the water, and silently influenced the current a small bit to carry them from her swiftly. Around the river bend, the Back Shaft flung the final memory of her parents and her happiness in the village into the fire, and watched them burn. The wax melted slowly from the beautifully painted figurine, and the flames cast a sinister omen to morning dawn. A dark shadow lent itself to the face of the young girl; behind her, footsteps whispered softly on the path. In time, the two would learn the ways of stealth and silence, but at the moment, they were young girls, outcast from all they had ever known. And in their shared moment of grief, the two friends drew strength from the other's presence. That day, a bond formed between the two. Already close friends, now they shared an anger, as well as a hurt. Their shared emotions lent to the ever-growing strength of the bond.


	3. A Decision

**A/N: A second update on the very next day! Le gasp! I am seriously kissing butt here, aren't I? Eh, it's all worth it. ;P**

**Oh, Nayeli can control fire and air, and Ayumi can control water and earth. Just thought I'd add that to clear any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: **_No matter how much I might wish differently, I do not own the LOTR. I do, however, own my two original characters, and my plotline._

* * *

Although only a young elfling -eleven years old for us- Ayumi was wise. She didn't get that wisdom through studying. No, that she got from her past experiences and listening to her instincts; which was exactly why she stayed back, and let her friend have her moment to deal with her grief. Nayeli sank to her knees, her shoulders trembled and shook, and although Ayumi could not see from her position, she suspected that tears flowed down Nayeli's cheeks in hot, silent rivers. Around her the wind began to blow in short, _violent_ tornadoes, and then it was over. As soon as it had come over Nayeli, her grief had ended. Slowly, and silently, she pushed herself up from the ground, favoring her right wrist. Ayumi frowned. She hadn't seen that before.

"Nayeli," Ayumi said in a low, hollow voice, her stomach twisting into knots at her suspicion, "did they hurt you?"

Nayeli raised her face to meet Ayumi's; and oh _Gods_, the look on her face and in her bright, feverish eyes was a terrible, terrible thing to look at. Ayumi thought wildly that if it weren't for the fact that she could _see _and _hear_ Nayeli breathing right in front of her, she would have thought herself to be looking at a corpse. Nayeli of a sudden let out a wild, harsh sound. She was _laughing._ Laughing at her friend's fear, laughing at their situation, laughing at the very _world._

"_Nayeli," _Ayumi demanded. _"Did they hurt you?" _Her voice was becoming shrill in her panic, her desire to know the truth.

"Does it matter? Does _any_ of it matter?" Nayeli asked, still laughing her wild, beautiful, _empty_ laugh. "They abandoned us, Umi. Why should it matter that they hurt me?"

Ayumi sucked in a sharp breath at having her suspicions confirmed in such a blasé manner.

"Because they are your _family, _Nayeli."

Nayeli stopped laughing suddenly; and clarity returned to her eyes, and color to her cheeks.

"No. They are not my family. Not anymore. They ceased to be my family when that first villager raised his hand against me, and not a _one_ of them stepped forward in my favor. You are my only family now, Ayumi. Only you, Umi." she whispered lowly.

_*time skip*_

Two thirteen-year-old girls hid in a darkened corner of a shop. Nayeli nudged Ayumi.

"Go scout now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Go."

Ayumi gently eased out of their hiding spot with the ease of years of practice. Nayeli's widened; sensing the danger too late, she futilely reached for Ayumi's arm to hold her back. A hand gently grasped Ayumi's other arm, and reached into the shadows and kindly pulled Nayeli out as well. A man's warm baritone voice reached their ears.

"Well, little ones," he said amusedly, "We have been chasing you two for the better part of two years."

* * *

Nayeli and Ayumi were being given a tour of the facilities. Ayumi was looking around in wonder at all the training rooms. Nayeli noticed the rooms, didn't really register them in her mind, and was currently busy looking for the library.

"Looking for something, Little One," Ahiga* asked.

Nayeli blushed at being caught.

"I was looking for the library, sir. You do have one, don't you?" She frowned at the thought of not being able to touch a book.

Ahiga's frame shook with contained laughter for a moment, and then –failing to keep his laughter restricted- let loose.

"Ah, Little One, you are a girl after our very own Elettra. * She will like you, I think."

A young woman, no older than nineteen came round the corner. With her almond skin and ebony slanted eyes, she was as much a novelty as a stranger to the young elf girls.

"Who is it I'll be liking now, Ahiga?" she asked distractedly, her nose buried in a book.

"I've found our elflings, Elettra. The one with the black hair is Nayeli. She would be the one after your own heart."

At that, Elettra looked up. Seeing both of the girls had black hair, she looked at Ahiga exasperatedly. As she turned her head to glare at him, she noticed the two young girls tilting their heads up to do the same. She grinned mentally. She would like these two. Elettra shook her head and focused on the situation at hand. She sighed. Ahiga would never get it on his own.

"Ahiga…" she trailed off.

"Yes?" he looked up questioningly.

"_We/they both have black hair."_

She was wrong. She was gong to _love_ these girls.

* * *

*Ahiga means 'he fights' in Native American.

*Elettra means 'bright, shining' in Italian.


	4. Losses

**Author's Note: Yay, new chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: **_No matter how I wish, LOTR has not changed ownership since my last update. **sigh** I have to be content with this._

* * *

Nayeli struck, thrust, ducked, blocked, and parried. She spun and twisted, each move she made graceful and dangerous. From a distance, Ayumi watched, unable to help from up close. She reached into her quiver and pulled her three best arrows out. Two were stuck into the ground next to her, within easy access, and one notched to her bow. She chose her target, aimed, released, and struck true. The Orc went down with a strangled cry released from its throat. Ayumi snatched the next arrow from the ground, aimed, and shot. Another target went down. The process continued until Ayumi was out of arrows and surrounded on all sides. Ayumi cursed, angry at herself for leaving her dagger behind that particular day. They weren't near any water, and if she were to Bend earth, Sauron would know, and find a way to use that to his Orcs advantage when she and Nayeli were fighting them. Sauron really hated the two of them. He did have a reason to, though. It wasn't like his hatred was unrequited. It really was reciprocated. Honestly.

From Nayeli's position on the ground, she saw Ayumi run out of arrows, and become surrounded by Orcs. Not like the Orcs could do anything to her though. They were under strict orders to bring the two back _alive._ No matter how tempting their flesh may have been.

_'Oh, **disturbing**! Well done, Nayeli. Distract yourself during another battle, and you may not live to think another disturbing thing.' _Nayeli scolded herself fiercely.

She concentrated and threw herself back into the fight. While fighting, she snatched Ayumi's arrows from the ground, and hastily gathered them into her spare quiver she always wore for Ayumi in cases such as this one. All the arrows were gathered, and Nayeli discreetly flew them threw the air to Ayumi. Ayumi strung her bow over her back, caught the quiver mid-air, and lashed out with her arrows alone. The Orcs laughed at her, not believing she could do any harm without her bow. The first one dropped like a stone, never even seeing the arrow that slashed his throat. Ahiga and Elettra joined the two; Ahiga down on the blood-soaked, body-strewn field with Nayeli, and Elettra with her arrows to help Ayumi. The four had fought together for nine human years, and 240 elfin years. **(AN: The way I have it is that for each human year is the equivalent of 30 elfin years. So Ayumi and Nayeli are 570 by elfin years, and 19 by human years) **Along the way, they had lost many comrades, and valued friends. But their group had stayed intact. That would all change.

Ahiga fell.

"NO!" Nayeli screamed.

He had been guarding her, while she lunged outward. Her lunge opened Ahiga up for attack. She would never have gone if she knew the price. But if she hadn't gone, Elettra and Ayumi would have died. One life for the price of two. It was a lesser evil, Nayeli knew that. _Rationally, logically_ she knew that. But Ahiga had become her father. And he had died on her watch.

Nayeli's cry had attracted the attention of Ayumi and Elettra. Within seconds they were disarmed of their arrows, and bound together. They were marched down to the battle field and and towards Nayeli's from kneeling over Ahiga's still, _broken_ body. Nayeli was mute as she was bound. Had it been any other capture, she would have been fighting, lashing out, taunting the Orcs. But Ahiga was dead. This was no ordinary raid. The three were added to the already large group of captives, and were set under maximum security. Three nights later, the Orcs had run out of food, and were debating eating one of their captives.

"Sauron say bring all captives back alive. We get all he say to, we bring back alive." The captain says, deciding the matter.

"Sauron not say anything about her," another Orc grunts, pointing at Elettra.

The three look terrified, but resigned.

"Never give up," Elettra whispers.

The Orcs eat well that night and the night after.

* * *

It is a resigned group that is saved two nights after Elettra's death.

There are shouts and then silence from the scouts that had been sent ahead. The Orcs tie their captives together, and rush forward to see what has happened to their scouts. The Orcs rather stupidly did not check for weapons on Nayeli, and so she slid her weapons from under her sleeves into her hands. She cut all the captives free of their ties, and urged them all to run in groups, and in separate directions. Ayumi watches all this with a blank, impassive face. Nayeli walked over to an Orc's sack, reached in, and pulled out Ayumi's bow and quiver - still full of arrows. Ayumi accepted these gladly, and strung them over her back, feeling better already. Nayeli looked over at her friend.

"What do you say? Run away and complete our mission? Or join the fight and kill as many of those damned Orcs as we can?"


	5. A Meeting

**A/N: I know! I'm horrible; I am so, so sorry! The truth is, I got a bad review on my last chapter, and it really bummed me out. It was anonymous, so I couldn't reply and tell that person off, and I kinda just lost my passion for this story. Then I realized that if I am going to let one bad review get me down, then I'm pretty stupid. So, after slapping myself for being such a moronic **_**idiot,**_** I renewed my passion, and got back to this story. The thing is, though, that was the first negative feedback I had gotten on **_**any**_** of my stories, so you can see where the loss of the passion comes in, right? Oh, and also: we meet Legolas and Aragorn in this chapter! ***fan-girl squeal* .

**Additionally, I noticed that in the first chapter Nayeli and Ayumi were known as the **_Silver Arrow_** and the **_Black Shaft._** Well, seeing as those are basically the same, I'm going to be changing the latter to **_Black Dagger._

_I, Raining Soul, do not own Lord of the Rings. No change of ownership has passed any hands since my last update. ARE YOU HAPPY, YOU STUPID COPYRIGHT! Now, before I get into a rant on how unfair it is that I do not own LOTR, just read the story. **weary sob**_

* * *

For Ayumi and Nayeli, throwing themselves into the thick of battle was as natural as breathing. It was so _easy_ to lose themselves, to surrender their minds and bodies to the moves and strategy of battle.

_Strike_

_Thrust_

_Parry_

_Block_

_Release_

_**Kill**_

They relished the adrenaline that swept through their bloodstreams, the thrill, the _danger._ To know that each strike, each release of the arrow could be their last. But the knowledge made it all the more exhilarating for the two. And knowing what they were fighting for in this specific battle, it made everything seem so alive. _Revenge._ That one word set their insides boiling, and the two female elves lost all sense of logic and rationality. Payback for the death of Ahiga and the cannibalistic murder of Elettra seemed such a sweet, sweet release.

So when the two reached the battle area, they were both surprised and disappointed to find that the fight was currently being wrapped up neatly. A man with brown hair - long for a man – blue eyes, and a sword had just killed the last Orc, the captain who had given the orders for Elettra's death/consumption. An elf with even _longer_ blonde hair was walking around kicking the bodies to make sure they were really dead. A dwarf whom Ayumi could tell was just _itching_ to have been in the fight was watching four hobbits - clearly the protected in the group. **(A/N: It's been awhile since I've read the books/watched the movies so I'm just going off of memory here, all right? If there are any mistakes, please feel welcome to let me know.)**

Their footsteps on the path alerted the small group to their approach. Not knowing if the two were friend or foe –but given the times they were living in, it was wise to assume foe- Aragorn drew his sword, but kept it close to side not yet sure whether to attack. Legolas nocked an arrow to his bow but kept the drawstring loose. **(A/N: I forgot the word, okay! Help!) **Gimli arranged his body into a protective stance in front of the four hobbits that then arranged themselves around Frodo. Aragorn stepped forward, sword out.

"State your name and business", he demanded with an air of authority.

Ayumi looked at him, then his sword dubiously. "I highly doubt that holding two _defenseless_ young girls at sword point will really get you the answers you seek."

Nayeli snorted at her friend's statement. Legolas looked at her sharply.

"You think we will not hurt you? Just because you are females; and claim to be defenseless? You have among the two of you is a quiver of arrows and one bow. And looking at the two of you, _she_ is the one who has the experience with a bow." He said, pointing at Ayumi.

Ayumi spoke quietly. "Just because you cannot see her weapons, does not mean she does not carry them. It would not do you well to anger her. If it were to come down to it, she could and _would_ easily best you in a fight."

This time Gimli was the one who scoffed openly. "Now _I_ be the one doubting you lassie. You are merely-"

"Girls?" Nayeli offered, cutting into Gimli's statement. "No disrespect Master Dwarf, but you do not know us. You have never been us, you will never _be_ us, and unless the world turns upside down, you will never best us in a fight."

Aragorn stepped in, ever the peacemaker. And in this case: the ego-soother. "You say you are better than us, that we will never best you in a fight. Why don't you prove it to us? You", he said, pointing to Ayumi, "you are an archer, as is Le- my friend", he amended hastily, not wanting to give up their names. "You could have a contest for who is the better archer."

Ayumi shook her head. "I would not require my bow to beat him."

Aragorn's look remained guarded, but you could sense the confusion. Legolas' face retained a look of hostility, and Gimli and the hobbits made no effort to hide their confusion. Aragorn shook his head, and looked toward Nayeli.

"As for you, since your friend says that you have weapons hidden on your body, and I do not imagine them to be a bow and arrow(s) perhaps you would consider dueling with me?"

Nayeli smirked slightly, and shook her head.

"You would not wish to raise a weapon against me, Aragorn, rightful king of Gondor."

At this statement there was pandemonium. Legolas stepped out from behind Aragorn with a growl and headed towards Nayeli with the intention of finding out _what_ she knew, and _how_ she knew it. In a heartbeat Ayumi had her arrows to Legolas' throat, just _daring_ him to try and take another step. At the threat, Nayeli had slid her twin daggers out of her sleeve(s), and was poised to attack/defend herself. Aragorn had raised his sword, and was swinging it down to strike Nayeli. The female elf raised her daggers to block the assault, and steel clashed against steel. Gimli's – still fiercely protecting the hobbits – eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates. He knew of only one elf that could fight with just her arrows, not requiring a bow; likewise, he had heard of no more than one elf that fought with twin daggers she hid up her sleeves, and was more skilled with them than any who had ever fought with the weapon(s) in the past.

Grabbing Legolas back from Ayumi, he gestured that the elf should watch the hobbits, and stepped forward. The dwarf calmly walked until he was between the female elf, and the human man. Pushing Aragorn back to a respectable distance, Gimli waited until Ayumi had joined Nayeli's side.

Then, bowing, the dwarf, said, "Please, lady elves, accept my humblest apologies on behalf of my comrades. They know not whom they raise a hand against. Rest assured, that had they known, they would be appalled at their behavior and lack of manners in front of two such warriors."

* * *

**A/N: All right, I'm going to leave it here. I've been working on this chapter for the better of three days, so I hope you all enjoy it. So, reviews are like my crack, so if I could get five reviews for the next chapter, I'd be pleased as punch. Seriously, how does that phrase even make sense? **_"Pleased as punch." _**See? Okay, I really would prefer to NOT receive any flames, but am open to any and all constructive criticism.**


	6. Familiar Faces

**A/N: Hey, chapter 6! All right! XD I think every multi – chappie story I'm writing is being updated as a result of my having no Internet for seven days. :/ I'm addicted to the internet, so no connection makes me cry, but you guys ought to be glad since the only thing I can do on my laptop is write the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.**

* * *

Ayumi and Nayeli looked down at Gimli coolly.

"If what you say is true, Master Dwarf, then perhaps this fight has been unnecessary. We may have acted rashly." Ayumi acknowledged with a nod of her head.

"_May_ have?" Legolas snorted incredulously. "There is no '_may have'_ about it. You fought us with only the _idea_ that we would have hurt you, and that aside, if Gimli had not stepped in, you would have lost the fight!"

Gimli was shaking his head at Legolas all throughout the elf's mini rant, warning him to stop talking. At Legolas' last statement, the dwarf winced. From what he had heard of the Silver Blade and Black Shaft, he knew that Legolas' words would not be taken lightly. And he was right.

Nayeli stepped forward, her eyes glinting dangerously. And when she spoke, it was quiet, and deadly, and the whole world seemed muted. "There are many things I do, _Your Highness, _but losing a fight is not one of them. It would do you well to remember that, for when it is time to fight, you will want us on your side. Saruman has many things against us, and as soon as we have slain him, we will join your cause actively." Looking past Legolas then, the female elf seemed to brighten, and she grinned.

"Hello Mr. Sam."

* * *

There was uproar after the knife-wielding elf's words. Aragorn and Legolas demanded to know how the elf knew the hobbit's name, what more did they know, everything. Ayumi stepped in protectively, then. She said that their business was their own, and despite what the elf prince, and human king might think, they really had no right to know. Nayeli laid a hand on her friend's arm, calming her down.

She stepped forward, "Don't you remember me, Mr. Sam? You came to help 'Umi and me with our plants training with Ahiga and Elettra when we'd just started training. You showed us the plants that were edible and the ones that would kill us, and you taught us the differences between edible berries, and the ones that mimic them. Remember, Mr. Sam? You told us about your children", she added as a last resort.

**(A/N: For those of you who think that Nayeli sounds rather childish here, please take into consideration that Sam is one of the few 'safe' memories that Ayumi and Nayeli have of their childhood, so the two would revert back to childhood a bit around him).**

Sam brightened. "Ah, yes. I do remember you now, little one."

Ayumi snickered. "We're taller than you, Mr. Sam. Older, too." She added thoughtfully.

Sam sighed, and face palmed himself. "We've been through this, small one. Yes, you are taller than me – I'm a _hobbit, _child_ –_ and you are older than me, yes – you are _elves_ -, but until the two of you start your own families, you will always be children to me. And even then, probably." He mused absently.

The elf, dwarf, and human were watching this exchange with no small amount of amusement, while the hobbits were shaking their heads in faux sadness. Pippin mourned despondently, "Oh Sam. Babying elves. What has happened to you? You would never have dared to do so to Legolas."

Sam retorted without turning around, "Yes, but I didn't know Legolas when he looked to be only fourteen, now did I? Only 420 years, then. So scared and alone", Sam remembered aloud, looking off into the horizon. "Nayeli's wrist had to be reset from healing badly over the space of a year. She still showed up for weapons training, though. She trained with her right hand, instead. Ayumi still jumped at loud noises, then, didn't you, small one?" He addressed Ayumi distractedly. "The two of you always looking about fearfully, frightened your families would find you and drag you back to a life of misery, where you were mocked for your talents, feared even."

* * *

The wind started to blow in a fierce typhoon, the sky darkened to a dark gray, almost black, and water started to fall furiously from the sky, turning the windstorm into a gale that hurtled trees to the ground within minutes, flattening the fallen giants into smithereens, tearing the grass from its roots and flinging it every which way. The emotions of the female elves had turned chaotic, breaking free from the restraints they were held back in. The two were so lost in their grief and pain, they didn't notice the tree falling towards their location. Acting quickly, Gimli shoved the hobbits to safety. He turned back to help his friends, but the tree was falling too quickly. Ayumi and Nayeli had fallen to their knees, and were digging their hands into the water soaked earth, trying to find solace from the emotions that were overbearing them, crashing down on their slender bodies. Legolas and Aragorn were torn over what to do – run and save themselves and leave behind the other two, or stay with them. Groaning loudly, Legolas made his decision, and turned back to the elves who had attacked he and his friends, and who seemed familiar almost to him, though he could swear that he'd never seen them before a day in his life. Aragorn followed his friend. Running and sliding through the mud, the two royals reached the fallen elves, and each grabbing one, slung them over their shoulders. Aragorn was surprised at how little Ayumi weighed, no more than 110 pounds soaking wet – which she was. Nayeli weighed maybe 115 or a bit more.

Legolas and Aragorn had just picked the two up, and were running to safety – which admittedly, would have gone a _lot_ faster if Ayumi and Nayeli could have run on their own – when Aragorn slipped in the mud. Legolas stopped and went back for his friend. He slipped Nayeli from his back and helped his friend get his feet back beneath him. He knew there would not be enough time to get out of the path of danger so he did what he could. He gathered his friend close to him, and then, hesitating, drew Nayeli close to his body, offering what little heat from his frozen, soaked body he could. Nayeli curled into him, craving his heat. Ayumi followed her example, and curled into Aragorn. The tree was five feet from them. Four… three… two… one… Nayeli gave Ayumi her hand offering her strength. Ayumi accepted gratefully. Then, throwing up her arms, she stopped the tree in its tracks, just inches from their heads. Standing slowly, she pushed the tree back inch by inch until it was upright once again. Nayeli drew what little heat she could from Legolas, and stood to assist in getting the tree back to where it had been torn.

* * *

Nayeli took a deep, calming breath, and then she pulled the winds that had been roaring around furiously back toward her, into her body until all that had been left of the storm was the water still falling furiously, and the damaged trees and grasses that lay stricken on the ground. She sighed. The task she was about to commence upon would have been much easier to do without the rain, but Ayumi was already using all of her strength and some borrowed to hold the tree up and away from them; Nayeli couldn't ask her to do any more at the moment. Concentrating, Nayeli inhaled , and then with a sweeping gesture, _pushed_ the tree away from the group, Ayumi following her, holding the tree steady as Nayeli walked to find the tree's once rooted home. Nayeli walked for about two and a half miles until she found the tree's once home. Stepping back, but keeping the tree hovering, Nayeli nodded to Ayumi, who stepped forward and gently lowered the tree back into its home. Nayeli held the tree steady, creating opposite airfields on all sides of the tree, pushing against one another with equal force. Ayumi kneeled, and breathing out, she pushed against the earth, digging her fingers into the foamy ground as she called out with her mind for the torn roots that had belonged to the tree. Painfully, one by one, the roots came home, and Ayumi re-knit the roots to their dwelling. Standing up and stepping back, Ayumi signaled to Nayeli that she should release the fields a little at a time. Nayeli did as instructed, and watched as the tree groaned and creaked settling into place, but stayed upright. Exhaling in relief, Nayeli turned to walk back. She turned to Ayumi and watched as her friend took one step, swayed, and fell to the ground.

Nayeli ran back and cradled her friend. She took no notice of the rain stopping, and the clouds evaporating from the sky as if never there. She did not notice the hobbits, dwarf, elf, and man coming up behind her, nor the awestruck look of one Mr. Samwise Magee. "Ayumi, you have to wake up. It isn't safe here. We need to go back to base. I can look after you there. I know you've used more energy than you usually do, but Umi, _please."_

* * *

**Haha, end of the chapter! That was a good one, wasn't it? So tell me, what did ya think? Did you like the Nayeli/Legolas and Ayumi/Aragorn interaction? Twin, I don't care what you say. I'm placing Nayeli&Legolas as a main pairing for this story, and Ayumi&Aragorn as the other. LEGELI AND ARAGUMI FTW! Yeah… I'm still working on the pairing names. Any ideas for shipping names are appreciated and can be left in reviews. Now for those of you who are thinking that the Nayeli/Legolas and Ayumi/Aragorn interaction was too rushed, please keep in mind that it was a potentially life threatening situation, and even if they weren't going to die from the tree, they could still likely die from hypothermia/pneumonia from the freezing rain. Besides, I honestly think that we would all do things we normally wouldn't in dangerous situations such as the one I just demonstrated in the above writing.**

**Love!**


End file.
